


Cassandra Knows It All but No One Ever Listens

by BellaDonnaMorta



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaDonnaMorta/pseuds/BellaDonnaMorta
Summary: Young Cassandra Priam is cursed with the ability to see the future, but no one believes her.





	Cassandra Knows It All but No One Ever Listens

~~_****_~~_****__****_****Cassandra Priam was a known trouble maker. She was bossy, loud, unladylike, rude and above all else...a big fat liar.  
Everyone knew it. Her friends, her teachers...even her own family thought she was a fibber! Her dad had a very important job, her mom his second in command.  
They told her all the time "Cassandra quit making up stories". Her teachers said it wasn't proper for a young lady to yell and tell others awful things.  
But Cassandra just knew things, like when her mom lost her favorite pin; the one with the bee that she wore when she was being all Queenly. "It let's them know who's boss" she'd say fastening it to her gown.  
When she couldn't find it and everyone had looked everywhere, under the bed, between the cushions, behind the dresser; with the huge mirror where her mom fixed her hair and made sure her dress was just right.  
Cassandra knew exactly where it was. On the little table by the door; you Couldn't see it when the door was open and everyone running back and forth, but it was there in a little dish. Her mom took it off because it was sticking her. "The clasp needs fixing"she said when she laid it down. Then forgot about it.  
"It's behind the door" Cassandra said as her mother's lady rushed by. "Why would it be there?" Sain asked as she lifted the rug and peered beneath it. Cassandra didn't know Why it was there, just that it was.  
She got it and handed it over to Sain. "Told you it was behind the door" Cassandra said as Sain snatched it up and ran to find her Queen. Cassandra could hear her yelling " I found it" as she scampered down the hall. She didn't mind. Cassandra was use to it.  
It was like she was cursed or something.


End file.
